tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Totaldrama5830 as "Drake" (Return to the Island)
14:53 totaldrama5830__ a2c6a503@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.198.165.3 has joined #electrical 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Totaldrama5830. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 14:53 My username is totaldrama5830 and my characters name is Drake. 14:54 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:54 Okay, sounds good 14:54 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:54 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:55 I really don't, not that I know of. 14:55 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:55 Yes, I probably will. 14:55 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 14:56 My characters label is The Normal Guy. My character is Male. My character is a Hero for this season. 14:56 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Please begin. 14:56 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen13 14:57 * Gwen13 sits by the dock, scribbling in sketchbook. 14:57 Hey...Gwen, whatcha doing. 14:57 * Gwen13 sighs. 14:57 Nothing. 14:57 Just trying to get the water right. 14:57 I always add too many ripples... 14:58 Oh, well, can I sit down, just to get the water right....... 14:58 Uh.. 14:58 Sure, I guess. :s 14:58 So, how are you liking the island? 14:58 *sits down next to gwen 14:58 The island 14:59 well, the island is okay, but Chris is so.....meIll 14:59 Dull 14:59 I guess. 14:59 I see you're getting along well with the other Gophers... 14:59 Must be great to be popular. :s 15:00 I really am not. Heather is mean, Beth is kinda gross, and Cody's weird! 15:00 Yeah, well, they all seem to like you. 15:00 Heather hates me, and Beth too. 15:00 I can't really take this place anymore. 15:01 Lindsay seems to be falling for some kinda tricks. 15:01 I noticed that, too. 15:01 You know, Drake, you're not so bad. 15:01 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 15:01 Thanks! 15:02 <@TDIFan13> No problem. 15:02 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. c: 15:02 totaldrama5830__ a2c6a503@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.198.165.3 has left #electrical [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions